Something Wicca This Way Comes
"Something Wicca This Way Comes" is de eerste aflevering van Charmed en de première-aflevering van de reeks. Samenvatting Herenigd in het Victoriaans landhuis waar ze opgegroeid zijn, ontdekken de zussen Prue, Piper en Phoebe Halliwell dat ze heksen zijn wanneer Phoebe een spreuk opleest uit het Boek der Schaduwen. Hun nieuwe krachten moeten echter een geheim blijven, terwijl inspecteur Andy Trudeau, de ex-vriend van Prue, een seriemoordenaar zoekt wiens slachtoffers allemaal heksen lijken te zijn. Rolverdeling Hoofdrollen *Shannen Doherty als Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs als Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano als Phoebe Halliwell *T. W. King als Andy Trudeau *Dorian Gregory als Darryl Morris Gastrollen *Eric Scott Woods als Jeremy Burns *Matthew Ashford als Roger *Chris Flanders als Chef Moore Bijrollen *Lonnie Partridge als Serena Fredrick *Charmaine Cruz als Admitting Nurse *Hugh Holub als Pharmacist *Francesca Cappucci als News Reporter Magische Notities Boek der Schaduwen De 3 Essenties van Magie Melinda Warren Spreuken Dominus Trinus Hear now the words of the witches. The secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of Gods are invoked here. The great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour. We call upon the Ancient Power. Bring your powers to we sisters three! We want the power. Give us the power. To Lose a Love Forever Your love will wither and depart from my life and from my heart. Let me be, Jeremy, and go away forever. Serena Fredrick's Bescherming Spreuk Auger de gomay Auger de gomay Ancient one of the earth so deep, Master of moon and sun. I shield you in my Wiccan way, Here in my circle round, Asking you protect this space, And offer your sun force down. De Kracht van Drie Spreuk The Power of Three will set us free! The Power of Three will set us free! The Power of Three will set us free! Krachten *'Telekinese:' De kracht om personen en objecten te verplaatsen met je geest. *'Moleculaire Immobilisatie:' of simpelweg bevriezen genoemd is de kracht om de moleculen van een persoon of object te vertragen tot op het punt waarop ze stilstaan. *'Visioenen:' De kracht om gebeurtenissen uit de toekomst of het verleden te zien. Magische termen *'De Charmed Ones:' Een trio van zusterheksen, de meest krachtige heksen op aarde. *'De Kracht van Drie:' (The Power of Three) De collectieve kracht van de Charmed Ones. *'Heks:' Een magisch wezen van het goede *'Heksenmeester:' Een voormalige heks die de Wiccan Rede bedrogen heeft en zich tot het kwade heeft bekeert. Een heksenmeester dood andere heksen om hun krachten te verzamelen. *'Demon:' Een magisch wezen van het kwade. Demonen doden onschuldigen, heksen en andere goede en slechte magische wezens. Magische voorwerpen *'Het Boek der Schaduwen:' Het eeuwenoude boek van de familie Halliwell vol met spreuken, toverdrankjes en informatie over demonen, heksenmeesters en andere magische wezens. Het boek is gemaakt door Melinda Warren, de voorouder van de zusjes, en wordt elke generatie doorgegeven. Phoebe vind het boek op zolder in een koffer, nadat ze een bericht kreeg via het geestenbord. *'Het geestenbord': ook een ouijabord genoemd, is een apparaat waarmee je de geestenwereld kan contacteren. Op de avond dat Phoebe terugkeert naar San Francisco, krijgt zij via het geestenbord het bericht "ATTIC" (zolder), waardoor ze het Boek der Schaduwen vindt. Op de achterkant van het bord staat een boodschap van de moeder van de zusjes gekerfd: "Voor mijn drie mooie meiden. Moge dit je het licht geven om de schaduwen te vinden. De kracht van drie maakt jullie vrij. Liefs, Mam.". *'Athame:' Een tweezijdig, ceremonieel mes waarmee heksen energieën sturen tijdens rituelen. Heksenmeesters gebruiken een athame om de krachten van goede heksen te stelen. Muziek *'Introlied:' How Soon Is Now? - Love Spit Love Trivia Bloopers Gallerij "}} Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Seizoen 1 Categorie:1998